Catch me!
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Ash returns from Kalos and starts a new journey with Misty and Pikachu. What happens when they start a competition in the middle of a forest? Read to find out! Pokeshipping. One-shot


**Hello!**

 **Just a one-shot to quench my thirst for writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

"Catch me if you can!" Misty Waterflower said as she ran as fast as she could into the heart of the forest, away from the raven-haired trainer. Her flaming orange hair gleamed in the sun-rays filtering from between the leaves and her viridian eyes sparkled just as intensely.

"Wait!" The raven-haired boy - Ash Ketchum - huffed, as he tried to catch his best friend of years, his buddy Pikachu not far behind, "Mist! You...are too...too fast!"

What he had said was true. Misty really was quick: she was the gym leader of the Cerulean city, after all.

After Ash returned home from the Kalos region, he had decided to ask Misty for another adventure: another journey with him through Kanto. She had agreed of course, after contacting her sisters and asking (threatening) them to take care of the gym while she was away. Now, they were in the Viridian Forest, on the way to Pewter city so that Ash could have a battle with Brock for the Boulder badge and with the hope that maybe they would get Brock to accompany them (and not just for the food).

"Aww..." Misty mock-cooed at him, coming at an abrupt halt, "Am I too quick for little Ashy-poo?"

"Very funny," Ash replied, coming to a stop too, though still panting, " _Little_. Pfft! If you...haven't no...noticed, I'm taller...than you!"

Gasping for air, he plopped down on the ground in the middle of the path.

Now it was Misty's turn to huff. She crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Still doesn't hide the fact that you aren't agile enough to beat me in a race!"

"Hey!" Ash yelled indignantly, "It's not a race!"

"Ashy, the fact that you can't catch me is equal to the fact that I'm faster than you. Thus, I can beat you in a race... _easily._ "

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

Here it was again: a mere example of the legendary banters of Ash and Misty.

"Pika...Pika..." Pikachu sighed, gazing funnily at the trainers.

"You think you're faster?!" Misty yelled, glaring at Ash, who was glaring just as furiously, if not more.

"I don't think that I'm faster!" he replied, "I _know_ I am!"

Misty snorted.

"If that's the case, _Ash Ketchum_ ," she said, stressing his name, "Let's have a race!"

"Well, _Misty Waterflower_ ," Ash retorted in the same tone, "I accept the challenge!"

Pikachu sighed again, thinking, "Can't they both just admit their feelings?!"

* * *

 **Ash's POV  
**

What have I done?! I have just accepted _Misty's_ challenge for a _freaking race!_ She's a swimmer! Of course she's faster!

"Ready, Ash?" she said, looking at me with fire in her eyes; like the ones that make you melt within a second.

"Uh...Yeah," I replied, crouching down hurriedly to tie my shoelaces, "Wait a sec."

She giggled and nodded. I have a feeling that she had seen through my little act. Damn.

I looked over to see her just in time as Pikachu handled her a water-bottle, doing a cute little "Kapika!". "That Pokemon seriously needs to favor me more," The thought vaguely crossed my mind, my full focus on her beautiful self, currently clad in a denim capree and her signature yellow crop-top with red suspenders which showed-off her petite waist. Her luscious hair, which had grown now and reached till her mid-back, were tied in a ponytail.

Suddenly, in a flash, my mind drifted off to la-la land and I saw Misty pushed against a tree and myself (gulp) kissing her firmly yet softly. I sighed; this wasn't the first time I had had this kind of vision. And they'd led me to a conclusion: I, Ash Ketchum, am in love with Misty.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I was drinking water when I noticed that Ash was looking at me weirdly, with his ears and cheeks red.

Frowning, I asked, "Ash? You alright?"

"Y-Yeah," was his reply, "It's just the heat, Mist!"

I nodded, though I had a doubt that this wasn't the reason.

"Well, Ash," I said, doing a bit stretching, "Let's start the race!"

I could see the hesitance in his posture as he stood up.

"Pikachu?" I said, looking at yellow Pokemon, who was scampering nearby, trying to play with a Butterfree, "Do you mind going to that tree and give a spark to signify the start of the race?"

He let out a small "Pi!" and did as he was told to. The tree I had pointed too was approximately hundred and twenty meters away.

I took the position along with Ash, waited for the spark and just as we saw the electrical charge, I pushed on the ground and sprinted off towards the tree.

Ash did not wait as well. I noticed he wasn't that far behind either.

I looked ahead and increased my speed. Just as I was about ten meters away from the tree, Ash yelled, "I-I love you, Mist!"

...And I stopped dead on my track.

* * *

 **Ash's POV  
**

I nearly chocked on my laughter as Misty jerked to a halt. She whipped around, her hands on her hips and eyes blazing with anger, confusion and a bit of...sadness?

"ASH KETCHUM!" she yelled and I winced, " _WHY_ IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DID YOU TRY _THAT_ TRICK ON ME?!"

"I-I-I..." I shuttered, my vocabulary seemingly ending at the word 'I'.

"WHAT?!" she was still shouting, her face matching the color of her hair, "YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HURT?! HUH?! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT BEFORE TRYING TO PULL THAT TRICK, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN MY FEELINGS?! YOU ARE AN IDIOT, ASH KETCHUM!"

My eyes widened slightly as I heard that. It eased my nerves a bit and I got a bit of confidence as well to say, "It wasn't a lie."

That ceased her rant.

"What?" she asked, though with confusion.

I took a deep breath.

"I didn't lie, Mist," I said, taking a few steps towards her, as my heart began to guide my actions, "I admit it was meant to be a trick...But do you think I would pull anything like that just for the sake of winning a race?"

She seemed to relax a bit so closing my eyes I went on.

"When I returned from Kalos, the only thing I wanted to do was to see you and Mom. I would have come sooner, but you know Mom. I just wanna say, when I look at you, Mist, I see a beautiful girl with care for her Pokemon and friends as well as gracious and vigorous passion towards her dreams. I'm not as dense as people think, Mist. Well, not as much as I used to be. I love your pretty orange hair like the setting sun, serene yet dazzling eyes the color of the sea. But mostly, I love _you_. I really, truly, love you. I always have."

I opened my eyes and found them locked with hers.

And before I could figure out what was I doing, I kissed her.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

What Ash had just said...I felt like crying with joy! And then as I was about to say something, he kissed me. Needless to say, I replied with as much enthusiasm as he was pouring into the wonderful feeling.

It might have been a few hours or even several sunlight days before we broke apart.

"Darn oxygen," Ash chuckled.

I smiled at him.

"Misty?" he asked, locking his gaze with mine again, a smile grazing his lips.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply, not wanting the moment to end.

"What's your answer?"

Then it crashed on my head.

I chuckled but said nothing.

"Come on, Mist!" Ash pouted childishly.

"You wanna know?" I asked, prompting a nod from him, "...Then catch me!"

With that, I jogged backwards, picked up Pikachu stuck my tongue out at him.

I giggled as I heard him groan loudly.

"Come on, Ashy!"

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

"We're _what?!_ " Misty yelled at Ash.

After the whole race incident, they had continued their path, which was turning out to be the wrong one. And it was nearly evening.

"Lost," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Again?!" Misty screamed, taking out the Misty-Mallet out of nowhere and boinked Ash on his head.

"Hey!" he yelled, "We're dating and you're still doing this!"

"Dear _boyfriend_ ," Misty rolled her eyes, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's only been two hours since we got together. Plus, you haven't even taken me on a date!"

"It's a forest, Mist," Ash replied, then suddenly grinned, "If I were to take you on a forest-date right now, then we'd have to wear clothes made of leaves, sit on logs and tree stumps, dance to the sounds of Pidgey and Spearows and eat berries and even Cowterpies!"

"Eep!" Misty squealed loudly at the mention of bugs, "Its sick, Ash! _You_ eat bugs as much as you want. You know how much I hate them! _And_ carrots and pep..."

Her rant was cut short as Ash kissed her. Misty fought for a while, then gave in and kissed back.

"Well, now I know how to calm you down," Ash smirked as he drew back.

Then he winked at her tauntingly. _Winked._

Misty's cheeks tinted pink.

"Won't work every time."

Ash just grinned and Pikachu laughed from his seat on Ash's shoulder.

"Well, Mist," he said, "At least say those three words!"

Misty spun on her heel and turned around, her back against Ash.

Unknown to him, Misty grinned like a Cheshire cat and said, "I'll tell you...when you catch me!"

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Like it? Review!**

 **Don't? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**


End file.
